Hyuuga's pride
by celly-of-tha-sand
Summary: There's an OC in here so go away if you don't like them.  Anyways It's about reika of the gensouyami clan becomes friends with hinata and reika breaks hinata's shy shell and get's naruto and hinata together. Im guessing this will be at least 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this story is random words on a page probably not worth reading. My recent story toke a month of editing so it looks golden compared to this! I am sloppy at writing and ...stuff but either way go ahead read this and R&R Hopefully i come out of this with no flames or burns in sight.( most likely won't happen ) I got this idea at 4 in tha morning and I'm just merely writing it down. **

**Legend:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'_Flashbacks'_

_( _My author's notes_ )_

**And we move on to the story.**

Hyuuga's Pride

**RPOV **

I'm Reika Saya Gensouyami from the Gensouyami clan! I'm in the academy for now but I'm going to be a great clan leader one day but until then I'm going to practice my genjustu and speed!

Okay this is what I do in the morning:

Get up.

Shower.

Eat.

RUN TO SCHOOL!

Sit at school.

Die of boredom.

Lunch.

More dieing.

Home.

Homework.

Second shower.

Eat.

AAAAAnd sleep

RESTART DAY!

Well there you have it! That was theory by the way.

**Normal POV**

Reika was dashing to school and she saw some kids beat onto a orange boy. She quickly stopped them with threats and a glare.

"Hey what's your name?" Reika asked the Kid on the ground offering a hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He said bluntly brushing off the dirt now all over his strange orange suit.

Reika sighed.

"Take care in yourself and stand up to those assholes don't walk with your head down it makes you look like a victim."Rei ( her nickname ) said in an authority like tone.

" Hai!" He then ran to the direction heading towards the academy.

"I'll give him a 10 second start" Rei smirked knowing how she was going to eaisly out run him

'_I'll take an scenic route and beat him there.' _

Rei started to run and when she made it to school. She saw that her usual seat was taken. Sighing she looked around to find that there was limited seating and that she would look like an idiot if she sat by Kiba or Sasuke and like hell she was going to sit by lee.

Another look around she saw a little blue haired girl eagerly looking to the door as if she was waiting for someone. Then she blushed and...quickly looked down?

Reika turned around to see that orange kid run through the door panting.

Rei chuckled.

'_Ha ha I get it. This girl likes him eh_' She smirked. She was about to lecture the boy on how slow he was but Iruka-Sensei walked in.

"Naruto your lucky you made it just in time."

Rei looked around and jumped next to the blue haired girl. The girl jumped and looked curiously at the girl she didn't seem to know.

Reika looked up to see the girl staring at her. As soon as the girl noticed she's been spotted staring she recoiled quickly.

"Hi! I'm Reika gensouyami " Rei said proud of her clan's name. "H-Hi y-your part o-of the clan that specializes Genjutsu r-right?"

"Mhmm and Were Reaaaaly fast! I'm Heir to to whole thing! It's intimidating but I'm proud to be Heiress of Gensouyami."Reika said looking at the girl avoiding her gaze. Her head was looking down the whole time. Rei got fed up with not seeing her eyes so she grabbed her face and tilted it up so that reika could get a clear veiw of the mystery girl's eyes.

As soon as she realized this was a hyuuga girl she quickly let go of the seemingly tomato colored faced girl.

" S-Sorry I just...er...wanted to see your eyes...Erm...ah"She was trying to find words.

"Wh-what's your name? I know your a hyuuga and all but is there a first name?"

"I-I Um...I am Hinata H-hyuuga heiress of the hyuuga clan" Hinata said very proud of barely stuttering at all.

Rei went wide eyed.

'_She's a heiress too! Wow that's great! I hope we can be good friends. I'll help her with her stuttering. Hopefully.'_

"Really! That's sooo cool man I wish we can be friends. Is that okay with you?"

Hinata's heart radiated with warmth when she heard someone was actually wanting to be friends with her.

" Um okay." Hina ( Another nickname I'm just to damn lazy to right the full name lol ) said kind of amazed at how fast friendship can be made.

Little did the know class started.

And a very irritated iruka was waiting for the two to shut up.

Rei spoke up to him at this moment.

"Heh heh sorry Iruka-sensei"

Then the lesson began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there I'm baaaack ^.^ Well here we go.**

**Oh ...Right frgt on second**

**Inhales***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**But I own reika :D**

**Legend**

**SAME AS LAST TIME!**

**Normal POV**

As class went on both Rei and hina note passed,Whispered ect ect.

Eventually It was lunch.

"Hina-chan! What do you got for lunch hmmm?" Reika asked in a rather childish way but hinata didn't seem to mind.

'_Perfect it seems I broken_ _hinata out of her shell of shyness' _Rei smirked at the equally childish girl who sat beside her under a tree.

"I got um...R-ramen?" Hina asked also curious at why she had an odd lunch today.

"Mmm ramen is tasteful at least. Oh and orange boy loves it I always see him at the ramen bar."Rei smirked knowing the bluehaired girl loved him to bits.

"O-Oh really?" Hinata said taking a sip of the broth.

"Yea It is really g-good!"Hina said a little louder than she usually talks.

"Hmmm" Rei mumbled a 'You like it cause of orangeboy'

"W-Wh-What? Who's orange b-boy?" Hinata lied horribly.

"Nice try hina I KNOW you like him!"Rei said loud enough to interrupt the whole academy.

"Sh-shhh!"Hinata hushed Rei.

Numerous 'Whos and whats? Probably sasukes' where herd all over the place and Naruto was first to come over there and ask

" Hinata YOU like someone? Who?Who?Who?Who?Who? TELL ME!" Naruto half yelled."Well this boy is very close and has oran-"Rei was stopped there when a certain hand slapped Reika's lips as a sign to shut the hell up. The young hyuuga's eyebrow was twitching.( LOL! Hinata's eye twitch ha! Classic.)

"Awwwwww come on teeeeeeeeeeeellllll me!" naruto was officially curious.

Rei whispered to hinata.

"Tell him!"

"N-No."

"Come on!"

"FINE!" hinata yelled

Rei then raised a brow "Really?"

**REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**R&R please ^.^**


End file.
